Becoming Parents in School
by SlytherinBecka
Summary: When the Ministry decides to make a new lesson that all 6th and 7th years must take, will Hermione get the partner she wants, or will she find that her worst enemy may just turn out to be the death of her.  updates will be slow
1. Beginnings and a new lesson

**1. Beginnings and a new lesson**

The first school day dawned bright and early and along with it woke the Head Girl. Never one for sleeping in, Hermione rose from her large four poster bed rubbing sleep from her eyes as her blankets pooled around her waist. Once she was accustomed to the early morning light, she flung the covers aside and groggily made it into the bathroom to shower.

10 minutes later and the head girl emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a giant fluffy white towel. Quickly she dried and dressed in her school uniform of knee length skirt, white oxford and jumper, socks and shoes, to escape the cold that threatened to seep into her bones from the castle's walls she grabbed her robe of the back of the chair that stood in front of the vanity and her school bag from the floor, and exited her room and made her way down a flight of stairs into the head's common room.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the Great Hall, to see only a few students already down before her. Glancing down the Gryffindor House table, she sighed. Harry and Ron were not yet up, not that she expected them to be mind you. Shrugging it off, she walked to wards the centre of the table, and sat where she had done for the last 6 years, and would do so for the last and final one. Dumping her bag at her feet, Hermione began to help herself to a few slices of toast and a goblet of water and waited for her boys to finally show.<p>

She watched the room slowly fill with students who had now risen and were starting their day with breakfast. Every now and then she would glance at her watch and then the doors as they opened revealing yet more people. None of which happened to be the two people that she was waiting for.

The tables were starting to fill, and Hermione hoped that her two friends had not slept in on their first day. Glancing around Hermione even noted that the teachers had arrived and were eating quietly, dreading the time in which lessons would begin and the so too would the school term.

The doors to the great hall began to swing open and Hermione turned hopefully towards them, only for her eyes to land on the one person she despised and wished she would never have to see again-Draco Malfoy. He wasn't alone either. On his right was a dark skinned male that was just that slight bit shorter than Draco, and dangling of his left arm like a badly behaving pup was a short, slim girl with hair as black as night that just came to rest above her shoulders. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione glared at them and was about to turn back to her breakfast, when a shock of red hair flashed behind the "Silver Trio" as they had been dubbed the previous year, much to the Golden Trio's disgust. Hermione instantly brightened as the three Slytherins moved out of the entrance of the door to reveal none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the remaining two of the Golden Trio. Hermione smiled up at them as they sat across from her and mumbled good mornings before reaching for food.

After the two boys had finally had their fill of the food, and were in a much better mood for it, they joined in with Hermione talking about who they thought might be their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year.  
>"I for one hope it's not going to be some stuck up ministry official!" Ron exclaimed before taking yet another bite from a pork sausage and noisily ate and carried on. "I wood hate 'or anuver per'on like Umbr'ge". Hermione shook her head at his manners, "Honestly Ron! How many times do i have to tell you, chew with your mouth closed and don't speak with your mouth full!" she exclaimed. "I would be nice to have someone like Lupin to teach us" Harry sighed. After the war had ended many had died. Lupin along with many others had been one of the dead. Hermione felt sorry for Harry as Lupin had been one of a very few who had known his father and had been somewhat like family, and now that was gone. A flash of anger went through Hermione at the thought of those dead because some hypocritical wizard had tried to take over the magical world. She was glad it was finally over and no one would be taken from him unexpectedly. She gave Harry a small smile just as the post arrived.<p>

Owls flew about the Great Hall, dropping of time tables to every student and sometimes other letters from family and friends. Looking over her timetable Hermione grumbled along with both Harry and Ron, their first lesson was yet again a double with Slytherins and what made it worse, was that it was potions with Snape. _Well at least that was expected and...Normal, in a sick and twisted way _Hermione thought.

"Hey, 'Mione how's Malfoy as the head boy?" Ron asked. _He just had to bring it up didn't he? And my morning was going well enough _  
>"I wouldn't know Ron, we hardly talked last night, not that im complaining at all. All we did was get the password from Dumbledore then went and found our rooms before going to bed." This was in fact the actual truth.<br>"I still can't believe how he managed to get the position, he had his Prefect status taken away from him AND he was a death eater!" Hermione understood where Harry was coming from but she knew, along with the rest of the school, that one Draco Malfoy had been pardoned for everything due to being forced into servitude to save his mother. Lucius on the other hand had suffered the Dementors Kiss not too long ago. Hermione voiced this to which Harry grudgingly admitted defeat to Hermione yet again.

Hermione went back to studying her timetable and came across an interesting block, where her free period had been on Friday (and the rest of the years divination's class) was now a shiny new class. This new class had no name, just the room number and that it was taken by McGonagall. Hermione's eyebrows drew together as she scowled down at the sheet of parchment. But before Hermione could question this shiny new subject, Dumbledore rose from the staff table and instantly the hall went quiet.

"Could all 6th and 7th years stay behind for a moment after breakfast so that i can have a few words, thank you" with that the bell rang and 6th years and below, all ran off towards their first lesson. Once the hall was finally empty except for the 6th and 7th years, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Dumbledore stood once more, this time coming around the stand in front of the staff table.

"As im sure you are all aware by now, you have all got a new subject, but as of yet its name has not been revealed to you. I cannot tell you much about this subject, except that it is something the Ministry have wished to test and i believe it would help you all for the future. You are not all going to be in the same class at the same time; again as you can see some of you will have this "subject" first period, second, third or last. we have decided to split you into four groups as we believe this would be more manageable than having you all cramped into one room, i do think that may cause a few accidents and become a tad bit..Stuffy, don't you think?" Dumbledore's gaze swept around the room at the apprehensive looks on all the students faces and couldn't help but think that this was bound to be one interesting year, especially when his gaze landed on two individuals in the room.

"I think that is all, good luck for your final year, now off to class!" every single body in the room scrambled to gather their belongings and dashed out of the Great Halls doors and down corridors towards whatever lesson they had first. Hermione, Harry and Ron were all heading towards the dungeons for potions along with the rest of Gryffindor, all wondering the same thought.

"What could this new subject be?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this is my first uploaded story on fanfiction. I hope at least someone reads it . and if you do happen to, please leave a review they will be greatly appriciated :-)

XXBexkuXX ^.^


	2. Uproar and ferrets

**A/N: **So I wasn't actually going to post this till later but with the story being up only a few hours and a few story alerts later I had to complete this chapter (that along with I got bored) .

Im sorry if you found any mistakes in the last chapter or in this but, as of yet i do not have a Beta (Sad times *Cries silently to self* sniff) Well anyways enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Opps yes i forgot it on the last one so this stands for both chapters; Sadly I do not own ther Harry Potter series, the movies, the characters...but i do own the books ^.^. everyhting is J. a wonderful lady im sure. (I wonder if she would allow me to have Draco at all *Hmmm*)

* * *

><p><strong>2. Insults and comebacks in potions<strong>

Upon entering the class room Draco had a feeling he was not going to be enjoying this lesson. There was nothing out of the ordinary, the desks were set up the exact same way, the Gryffindors were still sat on the left side of the room, they all still gave him and his friend's glares and scathing looks then returned to the conversations in which they were having.

The only thing that seemed to stand out more was the fact that at the front of the room stood a stack of small pieces of parchment and a small cauldron. Frowning Draco and the rest of the Slytherins took their resident seats on the right side of the room and also began to chat. They did not get long however as Snape chose that moment to stroll into the classroom, his black robes billowing out behind him as he went.

As he made it to the front of the classroom, the door to the room closed with a resounding _bang!_And every occupant in the room ceased in their talking and swivelled around in their seats to face the front of the room, looking up at the professor expectantly. Snape made a vague nodding motion before whipping out his wand, flicking it in the direction of the small pieces of parchment and watch satisfied as they were distributed around the class.

"On your piece of parchment write down your name and what it is you wish for in a partner that you would have to complete a potion with. Once you have done that come and place it in the cauldron and we can begin. And no Weasley, before you even try it, this is a one person job that does not mean you need to converse with Potter." a hand shot up in the air, and Draco along with Blaise snickered.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Snape wondered whether this girl would ever run out of questions to ask.

"Is this to determine who it is that we will be working with on the assignment that will be given sir?" again Snape sighed, he couldn't believe the headmasters decision to do this to the students, there would be an uproar and he did so not want that this year.

"Yes Miss Granger it does, now please hurry up, we don't have all lesson!" The students all hurried to complete what was set of them and placed the pieces of parchment into the cauldron as instructed.

When everyone had finished and the last student who just happened to be Neville placed the parchment in the cauldron, Snape came from behind his desk and snapped up the pot and casting a spell over it. One that Dumbledore had created just for this lesson, though Snape would have liked to call it a curse for all the trouble it would bring to his class.

"Now these partners that I call out will be technically chosen by you in a roundabout way, so please no complaining. You will have to work with this person for the rest of the year so please get over any differences before you end up blowing us all up with a potion" Snape cast a warning glance over at Seamus, who had been busy attempting to get the attention of Pavarti Patil, to no such luck. He stop once he saw the look on Snape's face and sat up a little straigter.

Hermione was anxious, would she get Harry as a partner or maybe Ron? She wished that it would be Ron, even though she knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be. She had clearly written on the parchment that she would like a partner who _knew what they were doing _which ultimately ruled out Ron, still she could wish. To be honest with her self she didn't see much look coming out of this for her. Only a few students in the class actually knew what they were doing and appart from her, they were all Slytherins, Malfoy, Zabini and Nott. she groaned to herself for being so stupid when writing that little tid bit on her parchment.

Draco on the other hand didn't care who he got, as long as it wasn't some Gryffindor, namely one Hermione Granger. If he had to choose he hoped it would be either Blaise or Theo, as they at least knew what they were doing in the lesson. He was glad that he had stated on his parchment that he wanted someone who _Knew what they were doing, and were _not_ Pansy_. He shuddered, being put with Pansy would be as bad as being put with Grange, _almost _not quite.

Snape began taking out pieces of parchment that had fused with another to create the partners and then reading them out to the class:

"Patil - Finnegan" (a quiet "Yes!" could be heard go round the class, which Snape ignored and carried on)

"Brown - Weasley"

"Parkinson - Potter" (a collective groan went round the room this time, along with a bang indicating that Harry's head and become friends with the table top)  
>The names continued to get called as more of the students got paired up.<p>

"Zabini - Nott". Hermione glanced around the room and found there to be few people left that were not paired off. As Hermione was doing this so was Draco. As their eyes scanned the room, they stopped on each other. In unison both their eyes widened as realisation hit just as the final few names were called:

"Malfoy -..."everyone held their breath, whilst the student in question still had their eyes locked with another."...-Granger"

All hell broke loose. But it wasn't the sort of Hell everyone was expecting.

Gryffindors were shouting at Snape for allowing such a paring, the Slytherins were shouting at the Gryffindors to _"SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!" _by one Blaise Zabini. Harry was throwing a fit and threatening everyone, within a radius of his fist, would be punched in the face, Ron's face now matched the colour of his hair and was throwing insult after insult at the Slytherin head of house saying that _"THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG WASNT IT! _And others where he predicted Hermione's death by Malfoy along with all the muggleborns in the world.

Snape didn't even attempt to stop the arguing for a while and just sat down at his desk, with his head in his hands. He knew this was going to happen. Damn the old fool Dumbledore for causing such a riot with a simple paring spell, and it was only the first lesson!

* * *

><p>After many insults and threats later the rabble calmed down somewhat to the stage in which Snape could finally get their attention without having to raise his voice as much.<p>

"WILL YOU ALL STOP BICKERING AND SIT. DOWN!" every person in the room stopped whatever it was they were doing and slumped into their seats. "Much better, now where was i? Ah-wait a minute Malfoy, Granger what are you doing!" Snape looked as though he flew down the aisle between the two halves of the room towards the two students that everyone had failed to notice until now. "You will give me your wand immediately!" Snape snapped up first Hermione's then Draco's wand as they stared at him in shock.

During the whole shouting match, Draco and Hermione had decided against using words to throw at each other and had resorted to using magic. Hermione now had bright green hair, a beard and looked as though she had fifty feet instead of two and scales growing along her arms, Draco also had a colour change to his hair, but whereas Hermione's was green, his was bright pink and luminous. He had sprouted a tail and looked to be growing whiskers by the second. Hermione smirked at her handiwork, as Draco slowly began to morph in front of everyone's eyes. His body shrank, his hair grew all over his body and the colour changed until he resembled-

"Draci-poo! NOOO!" Pansy screeched upon seeing her beloved emerge from his clothing as a bright pink ferret. Hermione cackled in glee, and started doing a victory dance. The Gryffindors in the room began to howl in laughter at the sight before them. Harry had tears pouring from his eyes. He had though that Malfoy as a normal albino ferret was funny, but a luminous pink one? Even better!

Snape's eyes had bugged out his sockets as he held the two students wands and looked down upon his Godson. He would never admit it but he thought Granger was most defiantly good with her spell work.

* * *

><p>Draco had the distinct feeling that everything was growing whilst he was becoming a ferret. When the transformation was complete he found himself immersed in darkness and followed a slight speck of light and finally came out of the dark and into the overly large potions class room. Looking around he found a rather gobsmacked Snape staring down at him, and a laughing Granger dancing around on the spot. Ferret Draco narrowed his eyes at the girl before charging at her feet. He surprised himself when he reached rather quickly and thought that biting her toes of would be a doddle. That was until she realised what he was doing and began screaming like her hair was on fire and began trying to squish him. Ferret Draco squeaked as a looming foot almost came into contact with him but missed slightly. He saw his chance and was just about to jump onto her shoe but was brought up short once Snape opened his mouth. He froze where he stood right front paw raised slightly. Hermione too froze with one foot in the air, just about ready to squish the pink ferret at her feet.<p>

"NOBODY MOOVE OR I WILL AVADA YOU ALL!" Snape cried. The room went eerily silent.  
>"I told you he was going to kill us all" Ron whispered to Harry, though it could have been shouted with the room being so quiet. Ron instantly became quiet when the potions professor pointed three wands at him and glared. He shrank back in his seat.<p>

* * *

><p>Same as last time Read, Review, follow, flame. do whatever you like! i shall just turn you all into pink ferrets! *cackles evilly*<p>

XXBexkuXX


	3. Lists and thoughts

**A/N:** Back again i am ^.^ I originally wasnt going to start this till later on, but i had such a boring lesson that i actually wrote out the whole outline for this chapter. by the time i came home it was basically written and just needed transfering from my phone to my laptop, spellchecked and then uploaded. but 'tis all done now Woop!

The story will not always be as - entertaining as the first few, some chapters will be more serious than others, but i will try to get a joke or two in each chapter.

Hope you enjoy the new update :)

**Disclaimer:** It is all the work of J k Rowling, i had wrote this on the previous chapter but Fanfiction being the special sight that it is saw one of these - . and thought "oh no you just CANNOT have that", and removed it so meh.

* * *

><p><strong>Lists and Thoughts<strong>

During the time in which Ron had Snape's undivided attention, ferret Draco chose his movements carefully. Slowly he placed one paw in front of the other and crept toward Hermione.

She had changed her stance to standing, her back ram rod straight as her attention centered solely on the professor. No one saw the slow movements of the pink ferret and he successfully made it to stand next to the head girls shoes.

Glancing around, he checked that no one was watching him. Once satisfied that his movements were going undetected, he leaped.

"AHHHHHHH" Hermione's scream echoed around the room and she once again began flailing her arms around and tried to kick the ferret from her shoe.

"Miss Granger _what _is your problem!"

"Ferret...on...my...SHOE!" she screeched.

Draco was not enjoying this. He had landed on the centre of Hermione's left shoe and was just about to bite her ankles when she had noticed him. Now he had his claws dug into the soft leather of the shoe and clung on for dear life.

It sickeningly reminded him when he had met a muggle girl during the summer and she had insisted that he went with her to a place called _The Fair_. Roller-coasters were not his cup of tea. He had left the place green and on the verge of losing the contents of his stomach.

The shouting in the class resumed as the head girl tried continuously to get rid of the recently changed head boy.

Snape sighed. This was not his day. Never had the first lesson of a term been so...taxing. This time Snape didn't say anything to stop the students but instead chose to use his wand.

"_Petrificus totalus" _(A/N: I can't remember how you spell that, any help?) every student (and ferret) froze in what they were doing.

"Ah much better, now when i remove the spell i want you all to be quiet and sit in your seats. You know the consequences if you do not" a quick glare at a red faced Ron indicated what he meant, _death._

Snape removed the spell and everyone bar Hermione and ferret Draco returned to their seats.

Hermione stood frustrated and glared down at the pink ferret on her shoe. The ferret merely blinked at her. She growled.

* * *

><p>Snape walked towards the two problem students and plucked ferret Draco of Hermione's shoe by the scruff of the neck.<p>

Draco had an odd sense of floating before he came face to face with his godfather. This in his opinion was a slight bit too close for comfort.

"I will say one thing, you do not suit pink at all" then Snape changed Draco back from a ferret.

Draco felt better once he was changed back. The world was finally back to its normal size and he was able to glare at granger easier, _without_having to look up at her.

"Sit down _NOW!"_ they scrambled to their seats and made a point of sitting extra straight. "Now i can actually start to _teach_you something." rolling his eyes heavenward Snape turned and walked over to the black board situated on the wall, flicking his wand in its direction, notes began to appear.

Upon seeing the notes Hermione snatched up her quill and started to write down the notes furiously along with any information that Snape told them that seemed important.

* * *

><p>"During the next term, in your partners you will be brewing a potion. Each potion will be different from pairing to pairing, ranging in difficulty level. The actually potion itself accounts to 60% of your final grade and the written essay behind it accounts for the other 40% of your grade. Throughout the year, you will be brewing a selection of potions, from the highly dangerous to ones where each stir has to be correct right down to the last second. You will get the time during each lesson to check andor add more to your potions, when nothing needs to be done to your potions you may use the time to write your essay for it. Now the potions in which we will be brewing up until your NEWT's will be as follows-i suggest you write these down so as not to forget-"

the class scrambled to get their parchments, ink and quills in time as Snape began to rattle of a list of potions they would be making that year. Hermione was already onto her 3rd sheet of parchment and her hand was slowly beginning to ache like it did every year at the beginning of the term.

As soon as the last name of the potion was said the bell tolled, signalling the next lesson. Parchment got rammed into bags, ink bottles were precariously sealed, quills shoved into spaces and bags were lifted as the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins exited the potions class.

* * *

><p>"Oi Granger!" Hermione groaned, she was about to get a nice earful from the Slytherin.<p>

"What do you want Malfoy"

"I think you know what, how _dare_you changed me into a ferret!" he spat as he loomed over her in the doorway. Thankfully they were the last two in the room to leave.

"Well, personally, i think pink suited you" Hermione huffed before attempting to walk away. She thought she was successful until a hand wrapped round her wrist and jerked her back. The next thing she knew was that she was slammed against a wall with Malfoy hovering in front of her.

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously at Hermione, who had enough sense to shrink back slightly. Though when she realised this she instantly stood up straighter.

"Let go of me Malfoy, we have lessons to go to"

"Oh you're not getting away that easily Granger, not in a million years. First i get stuck with you as the head girl and have to share living quarters, now i have to work with you in potions for the same amount of time too! I would rather work with Pansy, and i _hate _the girl!" Draco fumed. He was angry; he had thought this year would have been calm. He must have forgotten the drastic problem of the golden trio when thinking that and most of all, the girl that was now openly glaring at him - _Granger!_

"You think you have it bad!" Hermione all but screamed. "I have to put up with you! And your pathetic beliefs, i think i got the worst deal here!"

"My beliefs, Granger, are not pathetic. You only say they are because they are about you. You and i both know that people like you, _Mudbloods_, should respect their superiors, and i am one. You WILL respect me or the consequence will be worse than death."

Before Hermione had a chance to retort, Malfoy was already half way down the hall and on his way to his next class. Huffing, she pushed away from the wall and stormed off to transfiguration. She absolutely _hated_Malfoy. She wished he would just die.

All through her next lesson and break Hermione was seen with a slight maniac smile on her face. People would glance at her warily in the halls as they past her, and no one said anything to her as she ate a snack. No one knew just what the Head girl was thinking, but it ran along the same lines as the thoughts the head boy was having.

Different scenarios in which the other died painful deaths.

* * *

><p>I have drawn a little image of Ferret Draco, at the moment i only have it in B&amp;W as i have yet to colour him in.. It can be found here; http :  xxbexkuxx . deviantart . com / # / d3gka6a (make sure to remove the spaces) i rather like it :-)

XXBexkuXX


	4. Friday brings devastating news

**A/N:** For my actual story line to work, I had to edit a slight piece of information. It's nothing major and will not change anything that you have already read. Basically, instead of just having the 7th years in this, I've decided to use the 6th years as well. (Amazingly this thought went through my head whilst I was sat watching dirty Dancing this afternoon, damn i wish i could dance like that!)

**Disclaimer: **Only the plot belongs to meeeee :(

* * *

><p><strong>Friday brings devastating news...<strong>

The week slowly rolled by and before the students or the staff knew it, Friday had rolled around. The first week of term was almost over; all everyone had to do was endure one final day of lessons. Luckily for the 6th and 7th years, they had been let off from their other lessons, in preparation for the upcoming news that was the "Shiny New Lesson", though they had been told repeatedly that this would be a one off occurrence, as next week they would resume normal class schedules.

At breakfast that morning nearly every student in 6th and 7th year, were bubbling with excitement, the rest were petrified on what it could be.

"Perhaps it could be some sort of counselling that the ministry feels we all need from that hectic time last year" Pansy Parkinson mused as she inspected her finger nails on her delicate hand. Her brows creased as she found a slight chip in the nail varnish there, before whipping out her wand and correcting it, the frown immediately disappeared, replaced by a triumphant smile.

"Oo, maybe it is where we all learn that nifty little spell Granger put on our Malfoy here! Then we can _all _turn you into a lovely pink ferret when you're in a right foul mood!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed as laughter flowed around the table, much to Draco's chagrin. He gritted his teeth and glared at his dark skinned friend, who only held up his hands, smirking in mock surrender.  
>"You have to admit mate that was a wicked spell she got you with. Like Moody's simple transfiguration spell, but only better!" as once more the whole Slytherin table erupted into howls of laughter, Draco vowed that he would get that witch back. His mood was set for the day and he found himself constantly glaring at those around him as they enjoyed their first meal of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Over at the Gryffindor table, the occupants were wary as to why the Slytherin table were in such high spirits.<p>

"You don't suppose that they came up with some sort of cruel way in which to torture that blasted cat Mrs Norris, do you?" Ron asked the table at large, his wistfulness laced every word. A few muttered _i hope so_'s came from those who had got caught by Filch and his damned cat.

"Either that are they found the most humiliating way to get back at our Hermione for the pink ferret stunt." Dean Thomas smiled at her from further down the table.

"Ah that could be it, i heard that was a great scene 'Mione, i wish i could have been there." Ginny Weasley sighed dreamily, imagining a pink ferret that had the distinct look of Malfoy, laughing slightly as everyone looked at her as though she had grown another head. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it, as if they could best that!" nods of heads spread around the table. Hermione blushed at the acknowledgment of her creativity with the transfiguration spell, and looked down into her bowl of cereal.

Not one of the tables occupants discussed what the new lesson would been, all too busy talking about the pro's and cons of changing the transfiguration spell slightly to cause the changed one to be an array of colours.

* * *

><p>As breakfast came to a close, the students in 6th year and above all realised that today was the day in which they were introduced about the new class that they would be starting. Hermione's stomach seemed to have dropped out as she remembered that along with Harry, Ginny and Luna, she would be attending the first class straight after breakfast. The others must have realised this at the same time that Hermione did, as they each got up and collected their belongings and saying their farewells to the rest of the group, to which they got a chorus of <em>good lucks<em>.

Hermione wanted to run back to her room, bury her head under the duvet and not come out for the whole term, she was sure Crookshanks wouldn't mind sharing the room 24/7 with her, even though he was as much of an evil git as Malfoy was at times. instead she sighed, knowing full well that Harry would be coming up after her and dragging her by the ankles, kicking and screaming all the way back to the lesson. Pushing back her nerves she stood and plastered on a confident smile as she joined the others with Luna and marched out the doors to the room in which their lesson would be held.

* * *

><p>Over at the Slytherin table three students were feeling the same way. They dreaded what was to come. When the bell went they remained seated for a while, trying to prolong the time until the most defiantly had to get up and go. The room in which they were having their class was only down the hall from the great hall, and so it wouldn't take that long to reach. With this in mind the three Slytherins waited a possible of 3 minutes until they pushed themselves onto their feet and shuffled out the room. Heading left out the halls doors and walking down the corridor.<p>

They reached the room in no time. They paused, each taking a deep breath before pushing the door open to reveal a very bad sight. All three groaned in unison.

* * *

><p>It's a slight bit shorter than the others, but i needed a chapter to work up to the actual reveal of the lesson, or this would have been one heck of a chapter! R+R :)<p>

XXBexkuXX

xx


	5. Suspicions in class

**A/N: **This new lesson is finally arriving ! :D

**Diclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. characters and the like are those of JKRowling. (lucky woman!)**

**I'm kinda in need of a beta, any recomendations?**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Surely that's not right?<strong>

The already seated occupants of the room turned at the sound of groaning. The eyes of each individual person widened at who they would be sharing a class with.

"Oh great, we get put in a class with two thirds of the _golden trio_and the extra's" sauntering into the room all three Slytherins seated themselves on one of the spare desks in the room, and glared at those in front.

Draco and Blaise chose to sit together and threw an apologetic glance over at the remaining Slytherin, Theodore Nott, who had to take the one across from them and would no doubt be sharing with someone from another house.

Not too long after they had sat, the door to the room opened and closed to reveal the final student to the room, Padma Patil. Who had to take the seat that was spare next the Theo. Never once did she glance in his direction, but instead began conversing with Luna who sat in front of her.

At a quick glance, you could see that the room had been set up especially for this lesson. The desks were set up in two neat rows, with a gap running straight down the middle, causing those sat at the desks to be seated in pairs. At the front of the room, a huge blackboard covered the whole back wall. Shelves stacked with books upon books ran along one side of the room whilst on the other side, a single door stood towards the front of the room, obviously going into a private room or storage room.

Hermione had taken in all these details and more. The books that were on the shelves didn't look to have titles, or if they did they were extremely small, the place where the teachers desk stood was on a raised platform and finally there was only one window and that was at the end of the shelves just before the front wall started. Through the window, you could just make out the lake and the beginnings of the forbidden forest.

Luna and Padma continued to talk, as did Harry and Ginny, Hermione was sat staring out the window a pensive expression on her face, Theo had taken out a think tomb and was reading away, which left Draco and Blaise to talk.

"Is it just me, or is there some sort of hidden a gender with how the desks are laid out? As though we will be paired off in this lesson" Something had been bugging Draco as soon as he had stepped into the room. He didn't like how the numbers in the class were small, and the ratio between boys and girls were evenly matched and then add in the fact that the desks were made for pairs, and he suddenly felt queasy.

Blaise had sat and studied his best friend as he went back into thought after voicing his questions; he watched the slight change in expression as he studied the room at large. If he hadn't been watching closely for the slight changes he would have missed the sudden paleness creep up on the other boy.

"What are you thinking Draco, you just suddenly went pale?"

"Look around mate, the number of girls is evenly matched to the number of boys, the desks are for pairs and i dread to think what is behind that door." Blaise did look and his darkened skin tone too followed Draco's into a slight paleness.

"You don't think they would do you? I thought they were going to get rid of all the stupid pureblood laws" Draco lifted his right shoulder slightly before dropping it again and shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know Blaise. I just don't know". Both boys' eyes were wide and troubled as the door to the room opened and admitted three people. Professor Dumbledore was the first to enter, followed by the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, himself and lastly Professor McGonagall. This did not bode well for them and Draco knew it.

* * *

><p>The conversation in the room came to a sudden halt as the door banged closed. Each student watched as the Professor's and the Minister made their way up to the raise platform at the front.<p>

The silence caused Draco to hear ringing in his ears, and he hope that it soon be over, and that someone, anyone would break it.

Blaise was having the same problem as Draco and had begun shifting nervously in his seat.

Hermione studied the Professors that stood in front of her and wondered what would bring the minister to their lesson.

Theo, Padma and Luna stared with black faces towards the adults in the room.

Ginny and Harry watched the adults with suspicion in their eyes.

Professor Dumbledore stepped in front of the other two people and looked over at the group of students seated in front of him. Noticing those that were present in this group he hoped to Merlin that the teacher who lot of patience.

"As im sure you have all noticed by now, that the numbers in this class are small. This is to help provided you with the most attention from the teachers when needed, along with if anything goes wrong, it is easier for the staff member teaching to handle the situation and get it under control."

Dumbledore looked round at the mixture of emotions playing on the students faces, and was surprised to see open fear in two of the students he least suspected to be scared.

"Here to tell you about the lesson that will take up this period of your schooling is the Minister."

He gestured for the Minister to step forward, as he fell back into place besides Professor McGonagall.

Kingsley Shacklebolt took up the position in which the headmaster had previously vacated and he too glanced around at those in front of him.

"With the war finished, we are, as a whole community, needing to get our lives back on track and follow the paths that we choose for ourselves. This will be either your last, or second to last year in Hogwarts, and with dwindling numbers in the wizarding community, we at the Ministry have devised a new lesson to take place in these years. It will be to help you as a person to develop and also to gather the skills needed to prepare you in later life. The lesson will cover basics on family life. The whole focus will be to see how it would be like to live as a family and how to care for one, and how to fend for yourself and make the most out of a strict amount of money. The amount of money that you will get will determine on the type of jobs in which you fit accordingly. This will be decided through a simple test at the beginning, of the lesson."

The majority of the students in front of him looked curious about what he had revealed to them whilst the rest had mixed, confused, bored and distant to name a few.

He gave a curt nod to the headmaster before leaving the room. He had three other classes to speak to first. He understood why the headmaster was overseeing the start of the class he had just exited. Those that were in the group were not the friendliest of students.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Minister had left the room and the door was firmly close did Dumbledore take back up his posititon in front. Looking around the room at large, he knew this was going to have a few misshaps along the way. though he could do nothing about it, this was all due to the ministry and if they were told to teach this lesson he would have to. he let out a slight sigh before speaking to the class once again.<p>

"To begin, as the Minister said, you will take a simple quizz which shall help us to determine how you will procede in the lesson. please get out your quills, ink and some parchment."

Everyone started to root around in their bags for the required material, then sat and waited for the rest and for the rest of the instructions.

"Professor McGonagall, could you please hand out the question paper and then we can begin."

With a flick of her wand, McGonagall sent the question papers around the room and land on the desk in front of each person.

"Take as long as you wish to complete the questions. I hope all goes well in the rest of today and the next few lessons. I shall leave you with Professore McGonagall. When you have finished please wait patiently for the rest of your class mates. Once all of you have finished they will be collected and the next part of todays lesson will be revealed. Good luck."

Nodding briefly to McGonagall, the headmaster followed in the Minister's previous footsteps out the door, closing it with a slight _click_. These lessons were going to bring some interesting outcomes.

* * *

><p>Andddd we have another up. im hoping to get the next up as soon as. Hope your enjoying<p>

XXBexkuXX  
>xx<p> 


	6. Quiz time

**A/N: **Hey it's me again, I know long time, no update. Mainly due to the fact that I have not had the time or the inspiration to continue this story even with all the notes I have typed up. Back now and shall hopefully be giving you a few chapters to mull over.

Thank you to every one who has reviewed, story alerted and what not, and have patiently waited for the next update. feel free to message me and bug me into writing more for you :) i aim to please.

Enough about my rambling and excuses, here is the next chapter for you lovelies.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything other than this plot, I would not be here but rewriting the whole story for Hermione and Draco to be together in some way :)

* * *

><p>Life Lessons<p>

Hermione sat up eagerly at the thought of a surprise test; she enjoyed these the most as they challenged her about her knowledge.

She just hoped she knew enough to get a decent grade, or whatever they were marking it on, she didn't think she would be able to go if she had a slip in her grades. Thinking about grades, she wondered if this would be included into their NEWTS.

Across the room, Draco glanced over at Blaise, confusion marring his features. He didn't understand why they needed to be taught the basics in life. He already knew that he would be going on to run the Malfoy family business, and he was certain that Blaise would be doing the same. He didn't need to worry about money, he had enough in his vault at the moment to last him well into his thirty's and that was without his inheritance that he would receive on his 21st birthday.

"Is it just me, or do you think they are withholding information?" he was startled out his thoughts by Blaise, and looked up from the desk. Now that Blaise mentioned it, he did feel as though something was missing.

"You're not the only one, and I'm guessing Theo feels the same with the way he his actually looking wary. And you know as well as I that he does not show his feelings lightly." Blaise agreed and joined Draco in looking over at the person in question.

While the students in the class got out what they needed in order to take the quiz, Professor McGonagall had been watching over them as she distributed the papers out with a simple wave of her wand. She was apprehensive, with those present in the class, she was a slight bit worried as to how it would all turn out.

Once the quiz was given out she instructed the class to answer the questions as well as they can along with being honest with their answers, soon after silence descended on the room as heads bent over desks and quills scratched down answers.

Hermione was well into her test paper, having found the first few questions simple enough. She couldn't quite decide what the topic was on as the type of questions would switch. So far she had answered question on , Hogwarts, the Ministry and also Diagon Alley.

With being told that this test would depict how they as the individual would proceed in this lesson, Hermione made sure that she answered as detailed as possible and as honestly as she could to ensure that she would get a well rounded mark.

She already had her hopes on working in the future as either a professor at Hogwarts or a Healer in St Mungos, and if they failed she would like to set up her own little book store, which she knew was what people typically thought she would do. What she refused to do however, was work for the Ministry. She and her friends had had too many mishaps with them and her resentment was fully ingrained into her system.

Draco had never liked surprise tests, and this one was no different, apart from the subject area being so varied, there was no structure to it that he could identify, and so far it had been pointless questions about the history of certain job places, along with a few things they had previously learnt here at Hogwarts.

He didn't see the point in taking this quiz with his career option already being decided, but none the less, he still filled it out to the best of his ability.

Once he finished he placed his quill on the desk and looked around the room. McGonagall was sat behind the desk reading

through some parchment with a frown creasing her brown, both Ravenclaw students were furiously writing away, Potter and the she-Weasley looked to be debating about a question, Blaise was reclining back in his seat, Theo was back to reading his book and Granger was flipping through the pages, obviously checking her answers.

Draco glared in her direction; he did not like what she had done earlier in the week during their first potion class, and had yet to get her back. So far all his schemes to get back at her had either blown up in his face, one literally did leaving his face a nasty shade of red, while others just hadn't affected her in the slightest. There were also the rare few that unless he wanted to spend his life behind bars in Azkaban, which he could never, actually get around to doing. These mainly ended in Granger being seriously injured or better yet, dead. His glare vanished and he found himself smiling evilly over at his fellow Head.

Said person, feeling eyes on her back, turned and her gaze locked with his. She frowned as she took in his gleeful expression, to which he smirked at, before turning away from her completely. He slumped further down in his chair and was deciding whether he would be able to get a quick nap in when McGonagall suddenly rose from her chair, waved her wand and his test, along with everyone else's piled onto her desk.

"You may leave for duration of 15 minutes. After which you are to be back in your seats for the lesson to proceed." Dismissing them she returned to her seat and snatched up the first test, bringing it in front of her, taking out another piece of parchment, a quill and her wand, she set to work marking.

* * *

><p>You know what to do, R&amp;R :)<p> 


	7. Session One

**A/N: **Annnd I'm back again (for this upload anyways) This one is going to be simple and short and hopefully, when I get the next chapters up they will be longer and have more action in them.

There is no specific reason as to why I have not uploaded in a while, but seeing as at this moment in time I am stuck at home ill, what better to do that upload another chapter for you lovely patient people?

* * *

><p>Family Life Lesson<p>

Once everyone had trudged out the room, discussing between themselves the test they had just completed, and the door had swung shut behind the last person, McGonagall slumped in her chair. She just had to get put with the one class that held the most rivals, didn't she. Knowing nothing could be done about it, she sat up straight and brought the pile of papers closer to her and began to mark them.

Back in the Great Hall, all the sixth and seven years were huddled in groups talking animatedly about the beginning of their first session in the "Family Life" lesson.

Hermione sat biting her nails and racking her brain about the previous quiz, going over and over the questions, making sure she had answered them all correctly.

"Who is in your group Harry? I've got Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Hannah Abbot, Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass"

"I would rather be in your group then compared to mine, Ginny's and Hermione's. We got Luna, and Padma who are okay, but then we have Nott, Zabini...and Malfoy" A groan followed the name and a soft bang of a head connecting with the table.

Harry, Ron and Ginny looked over towards the hunched over form of Hermione and listened to the muttering coming from the pile of hair.

"Malfoy of all people, do the fates hate me or something? First he is head boy for some odd reason, then i have to be partnered with him for bloody potions thanks to my own stupid fault of wanting someone who knew what they were doing, and let's face it he has the second highest ranking grades in the school next to me, and what's to guess that we end up paired in this Family life lesson!" another bang followed as she lifted her head slightly before it again hit the table. The three faces watching her grimaced at the impact.

"Come now Hermione, it can't really be that bad" Ginny leaned over her friend and lifted her from the table, righting her and checking for signs that would indicate she would drop her head to table again. Finding none, she let the girl go.

"This is Malfoy we're talking about Ginny! He has done nothing but bully me my entire school life! - and before you start going on about it, i don't care if he and his family changed sides during the war, it hasn't changed him at all!" sighing in exasperation, she slung her bag over her shoulder and stood from the bench "We should be getting back now, see you later Ron"

Back in the classroom McGonagall sat staring at the door, she had finished marking the papers, and was now fidgeting in her seat. Even without the marks from the quiz, she had known as soon as she had stepped into the room and saw who was in it, how the lesson would progress and what she would inevitably have to do further along in the year regarding the class.

She hoped something would happen to either help her and her students or to stop this ridiculous class the ministry had enforced upon the school. She knew the significance of the lessons yes, but what the students would have to do and overcome, at the moment, was too much for them.

Her back straitened and her eyes widened slightly as voice grew closer to the door. Without realising it she had leant far back in her chair as if expecting the door to be blow off its hinges. She wished Dumbledore was here to oversee this batch of students, as suddenly she felt quiet scared of what was to come.

The sounds came closer and closer to the door that McGonagall sat staring at, any minute now and the students would be filing in, and waiting to see what was to happen next. All too soon, the door swung inwards and she could see the students of her class. She watched cautiously as they silently made their way to their seats and sat down, quietly looking up at her.

With a soft thud the door closed, sealing of the classroom from the rest of the school.

* * *

><p>Up Next: The Sixth and Seventh Years get quite a shock. Until then, R &amp; R! :)<p>

Becky x


	8. Jobs?

**A/N: **OMG an update! I know its be forever since I last added something to this and I had said I would update more. I had planned to but planning and doing are two different things. I did have half of this wrote for a while and made sure to save it with capital letters to remind myself. To tell you the truth I just hadn't had the right motivation to write, and at the moment I have so many things to do for my course with a deadline for EVERYTHING looming over my head I've gone into panic mode and mainly focussing on my school work, but school work obviously gets boring and I knew I wanted to get this posted ASAP so I just sat and finished it of (Over a thousand words in this one! woo) and tada an update.

Im not going to promise an update fairly soon, with everything I have to do, but please bear with me. I know where I want this story to go and its on the right tracks, but its going to take time. To those who reviewed and messaged asking for an update thank you ever so much for being patient so here you go, i shall stop rambling now to let you read :)

**Disclaimer: **Do i honestly need to do this? If i was JKR Hermione would never had married Ron and her and Draco would have many little ferret babies (plus i wouldn't be sat here begging for forgiveness?)

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her seat at the front of the classroom and watched her favourite teacher fidget nervously in her seat with a frown. She had never seen McGonagall look nervous, not once during the war let alone in front of a measly class, was this lesson so bad that even the teachers were worried about it?<p>

Her musings were cut short as the Professor in question rose slowly from her seat with a small sheet of parchment in her grasp.

"Now that I have completed marking you test's I shall inform you on the next task within this lesson. As you are all aware, this lesson was put in place to teach you a little about learning to live independently, along with a few other points that we won't go into at this moment in time."

Making sure she had the attention of everyone in the class, McGonagall tapped the piece of parchment in her hand, causing the class to take note of it."

"From your test results I have placed you each within a job description that I believe would suit to your personalities and test scores. From this I have then gathered an estimate on the amount of money you will earn from this job."

With a flick of her wand, smaller pieces of parchment levitated themselves around the class room and came to rest in front of the student it was allocated to.

"For you all to learn how to live independently, the Ministry created a room that mimics a small town. Within this town there will be three neighbourhoods; _princeps genus_, _moderari_, and _ceteris_. Within these neighbourhoods you will find other students with roughly the same income and test scores. You will each be delegated a house in which to live, and this will be found on one of the many streets that make up your neighbourhood."

The students in front of her all began to whisper to those around them, comparing the information on their parchment with friends to try and figure out if they would be with anyone from this class.

Hermione looked down at the sheet in front of her and smiled to herself, she had been given the job of a Healer and it came with a pretty decent income if she did say so herself. Chatting with Harry and Ginny she found that Harry had gotten an Auror job and Ginny was a Chaser for the Holy Head Harpies, and they too had a large income.

"I think it's brilliant that we got jobs that we actually want to do when we graduate, rather than be stuck doing something we don't enjoy!" Harry stated.

"What have you got Luna?" Ginny asked as she leaned across Harry to see the blonde girl.

"A Healer"

"That's great Luna, you're with Hermione then"

"I guess that's good then"

"Don't you want to be a Healer Luna?" Hermione asked, seeing the slightly upset expression on her younger classmate.

"It would be a wonderful job, I just want to work for the Quibbler and help my dad a bit really but I don't think people would think it was best, not that im really bothered"

"Oh Luna" Hermione thought personally that Luna would be a great Healer, especially to the child patients, but she also knew that her friend would help her family first before anything else. "It's not real, im sure once we finish all this no one expects you to go into the healing profession, we would all support you if you wanted to stay with your father for a bit longer before getting a job." Hermione's statement was followed by nods from Harry and Ginny which made Luna smile slightly.

"Padma, what did you get?" the Raven haired girl looked up from her desk and smiled at Hermione.

"I got Department of International Magical Cooperation. I've always wanted to work with people overseas!" she all but squealed. Hermione beamed at the excited girl.

At the back of the room there was a slightly identical conversation going on, but unlike the semi happy one from the Gryffindors and lone Ravenclaw, the Slytherins were not too impressed with the job titles they had be stuck with.

"Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! So I put I liked house elves on the quiz does not mean I want to help their rights, their cute but they live to serve."

Draco laughed at his best friend; Blaise was always laid back and liked things he shouldn't, like house elves. It amazed him to no end that someone that had come from almost the same upbringing as he himself had was so blasé, for lack of a better word, about many things.

"What did you get Draco?" Blaise had thrown his parchment down on the desk and turn to the boy next to him, chin resting on his palm, elbow on the desk. His eyes were wide and held a childlike shine. Draco raised an eyebrow at his expression but brushed it off. He used that expression way to many times, just usually for situations where he need to seam innocent.

He glanced down at the folded parchment in front of him and slowly picked it up, unfolded it and read the few words on it.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement" not too bad he thought to himself, being a Malfoy and a Slytherin, Draco could see himself working there.

"What about you Theo? Anything good?" two sets of eyes bored into Theo. He glanced at the parchment in his hands and smirked at the two.

"Seems i'm with you Malfoy with Magical Law Enforcement" the two Slytherins high fived each other in a very un-Slythering like way, catching the attention of those on the row in front of them.

Glares were exchanged between each person but no words were passed. Harry and Ginny turned back to talking with Luna but Hermione continued to watch the Slytherins.

For some reason that little show of normalcy intrigued her, were they like regular boys under the harsh glares and sharp words? When they were in the safety of the Slytherin common room would they be as cold as they were when in the presence of others?

Hermione didn't get chance to ponder those thoughts any further as a pair of silver eyes caught her staring. A single blonde eyebrow was raised and his eyes held a calculating look. Hermione's eyes widened at being caught and swiftly spun round in her seat. Why did her face feel so hot? Surely she couldn't be blushing!

Malfoy smirked at the back of the bushy haired know-it-all, he almost always managed to rile her up but never had he managed to unsettle her so. He could see her face held a slight pink tinge to it and that only made his smirk widen, he had embarrassed the Gryffindor! In his head he did a mini happy dance before going back to the conversation that Blaise and Theo were having.

The lesson ended not long after and the students left the room chatting to their respective group of friends as they made their way to the great for lunch and to see others from their year.

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved and cherished, and half of them kick my backside into writing gear :)<p>

Becka x


End file.
